


secretly exchange·偷换 番外3

by syuyaa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Summary: 即使是翅膀被他折断了，他也想让天使留在他身边。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 11





	secretly exchange·偷换 番外3

T恤被有点粗暴地脱掉了。

金英助浓浓的暗示意味的亲吻越来越深入了，让吕焕雄觉得下一秒就要被生吞进他肚子里。才刚满18岁的少年还不习惯这样露骨的接触，甚至上一秒奶油蛋糕的味道还在舌尖，下一秒就粘进金英助展开的大网里。

“我忍很久了哦，焕雄…”

懵懂间他被带到充满了金英助味道的床上，即使知道了这一天总会到来，甚至有过有偷默的期待。对于性事的想象停留在电脑里隐藏文件夹的深处，金英助开始既是作为他的家庭教师，大多数时候便也只催促他学习努力，连擦枪走火边缘的吻都少见。

心急，太心急了，过度克制的忍耐导致的反弹，金英助连一日都不愿多让，要得到少年的一切。

吕焕雄纤细骨骼是在被他笼罩住的空间下颤抖着，不太使用的器官湿润地在他掌心顶着，胸口和脖子都红透了，一切都如金英助所愿，甚至只要他轻轻咬过颜色干净的乳首就能听见青涩的声音，从仰起的喉管里溢出的，连克制都不甚了解的惊呼和喘息。

意识好像远去了，不论有多少惶惑，身体只诚实地随着金英助做的反应，吕焕雄极力扯着金英助身上的布料算作被腰腹下面不断窜上的热流吞噬的反应，直到最后一件衣服被主人丢弃，赤裸着导出明目张胆的欲望。

“雄尼…”

金英助用甜腻的声音唤他，只等他找回一点涣散的神志才又猛地用嘴套住他在射精边缘的器官，几乎不需用什么技巧已经让他失控地尖叫出来，推着金英助的头发呜咽着说出第一句不要了，金英助闻言却更兴奋了，把他腿架得更高，在变了调的呻吟里，体液混杂着顺缝隙流下穴口，像是为那里接受更多做好了天然的准备。

从未体验性事的男孩瘫软地倒在床上，手里还揉着他刚脱掉的那件衣服。

“做的好，焕雄啊…”

片刻清醒的时候吕焕雄耻于自己发出的声音，又立刻被这夸奖摄住，只由着他的喜好，才想咬紧的嘴唇慢慢松开，在那上面留下一排虚幻的齿印。金英助眼神里也难掩露骨欲望，躯体重新覆上来的时候带着逃无可逃的暧昧，嘴里有腥膻体液味道，故意地亲吻着涂抹到他嘴角颈边，那不熟悉也不算友好的味道让吕焕雄皱了眉侧头躲，羞耻中眼角下红晕又加深一片。那是介于男孩和男人之间侧脸，幼稚的脸颊肉下面藏着锋利的棱角，偏偏眼睛和睫毛又漂亮得不像话，沾上了情色体液的痕迹，合适得像天生应该被弄脏。

“英助哥…？”

吕焕雄嘴角还留着刚刚没平复的喘息，在金英助的温度离开他拿润滑剂的几秒里起了细微的鸡皮疙瘩，不由得屏住了呼吸。

“害怕吗？”

金英助捧住他的脸，又去吻不断颤抖着的睫毛。

“不要怕，…不会痛的，只要你听我的。”

金英助窸窣一阵，播放了一首爵士乐。

上一次一起听的时候，他们坐在阳光正好的午后，金英助慢条斯理地给他讲题，那时候严肃认真的侧脸和口腔里清新的绿茶味道仿佛还清晰可闻…萨克斯风的声音原来是这么蛊惑的吗，吕焕雄头脑发热地想，那时候被衬衣遮住的金英助的肩膀和手臂带着汗水正抱着他的，把他翻过去抬起腰，曾握着笔在书页上指点的指尖沾着微凉的乳膏，把他穴口褶皱撑开。  
这是什么样的…

脑子里好像有什么东西，但全都被金英助逐渐深入的手指搅得乱糟糟得，开始是十足的胀和痛，而后变得麻木，他没有难受出声，捏着金英助塞给他的抱枕，悄无声息地滴进了半滴与娇嗔贪恋无关的眼泪。

金英助留心不让他温度跌落，不断贴着他后颈叫名字，追着印下火热的亲吻，只要碰到吕焕雄有一点反应的位置就缠绕着反复刺激，直到所有敏感的地方都被发掘出来，再充分浇灌。情欲破土生长，让吕焕雄觉得自己要融化在金英助的吻里，他从没出过这么多汗，发梢湿漉漉得，从指尖到头顶都怪异得不像自己，直至他发觉那异乎寻常炙热不仅来自被金英助爱抚过的地方，还有正在被不断侵犯着的后穴深处。

等到他察觉的时候，陌生的，属于他的放荡的呻吟充斥了整个房间。

吕焕雄没工夫想音乐是怎么戛然而止了，第三指按压着撑开好像已经被塞满的穴口带来的火辣辣的扩张感也没有消退，金英助的手指，修长分明，仅是骨节擦过内壁已经让他颤抖着呻吟出声。

“呜，…不要…”  
“什么？”  
“不要再进…啊！…”

吕焕雄断断续续的话语还没说完，金英助抽出手指了——他像是弓起一点手指，指甲和骨节狠狠地擦过内壁，在吕焕雄叫出来之前又突然毫不留情地捅回去，指尖碾到刚刚吕焕雄反应敏感的腺体位置，发出一声激烈淫靡的水声——刚刚没来及的叫出来的那一声带着哭腔卷起来，支撑着身体的手臂软绵绵地陷下去里，只剩后穴还含着金英助手指，对着他敞开。

“好紧，….”  
金英助凑到吕焕雄难以平息的喘息旁边。  
“在咬我呢，…我们焕雄，可能属于天赋异禀那一类的吧?”  
“…我不是…”

他把脸埋进抱枕里，几乎已经要哭了。  
金英助手指依旧不停，不断地挤开内壁，在腺体周围一下一下按着。吕焕雄早就再说不出完整的话来，手指绞着抱枕，半是呜咽半是呻吟，一点一点叫出声来。

金英助弯下身子亲了亲他眼睛眉毛皱成一团的脸，吕焕雄才半睁开带着水汽的眼睛，金英助坏心眼地在这个时候重重压迫他内壁敏感褶皱，那双漂亮眼睛一下子失焦起来，泛着水光的嘴唇张开掉落出来一句呻吟，失神到连羞耻和躲闪都忘记，呆呆地对着金英助，连舌尖都吐出来半截。

金英助幻想过吕焕雄在他身下的样子，恍惚含泪，在哭在笑的，眼前的场景却比他最放肆的恶趣味都更真实露骨，带着天真纯粹，却比神话里最妖艳的妖精更懂得诱人堕向罪恶。

“雄尼，…别再叫了。”  
“不要表现得太舒服了哦。”

金英助声音是干涩的，吕焕雄又一次没能跟上他的节奏——金英助拔出手指，换成自己早已坚硬炙热的性器，只是遵从着欲望用力地顶了进去。

方才模糊的意识全醒了，一时刺激太甚，吕焕雄丢失了前后因果，只痛苦地叫出来。

“好痛，哥，英助哥，痛…！”

他条件反射要逃脱，金英助早就看穿了一样，一把揽住他的腰肢，按向自己的方向。

“不行哦…”  
“呃呜…”

像是惩罚他的逃避，金英助没有丝毫停歇，向着更深的地方猛进着。吕焕雄逐渐痛到痉挛，手脚都失了力气，只靠金英助扶着，但是在那之上，他感觉到被扩张过的甬道是在接纳金英助了，放荡地吞了大半进去。被强制撑开的软肉鲜明地勾勒出了金英助侵犯他的形状，尺寸和热量嵌进身体的感觉几乎是可怖的。

“好痛，英助哥，我们下次再，…好不好…”

金英助的占有欲比疼痛更令他恐惧。

“说什么呢，…没有下次。”

他无法从金英助怀里挣脱，软着嗓子撒娇也无用，甚至被金英助转过下巴封住了嘴。连亲吻都用了和后面一样的方式——只是索取着，粗暴地咬住他的唇舌，一直搅弄到让吕焕雄呜咽的深处，让他叫都叫不出来，只能在金英助索求间隙模模糊糊地发出一点细碎又可怜的哼声。在这之中唯一不变地是占据着他后穴的性器，拔出一点，再不断地，没有尽头地向深处需索着。

要顶到哪里去啊…吕焕雄头昏脑涨地想，不论哪里都烫的他指尖发麻。

甬道里颤抖着，乖顺地任凭金英助顶到最深处，用全身的热度围住他，吕焕雄才发出一声长长细细的柔软呻吟。

“呜…为什么…好深…”  
“但是好紧，比刚刚咬得还紧啊…”

金英助在那里停了一会儿，像完成某种仪式一样覆在吕焕雄背上，满怀紧紧地锁住他。

“我们雄宝贝…”

吕焕雄预兆到了他要说什么，呜咽着抓金英助缠在他身前的手臂。  
“…呃啊，不要说了…”

“都好好吞进去了…而且…“他衔着吕焕雄敏感得通红的耳朵，粗重喘息都喷到他耳廓里，嗓音被欲望沾染得沙哑。

“雄尼的里面…超级舒服…“

吕焕雄承受着他的重量和贯穿，又被咬的哆嗦，颤抖得连声音都不稳。

“你…你出去…”  
“那可不行…“

金英助转手箍住吕焕雄腰肢限制他挣扎，性器在腺体周围不轻不重地磨蹭一会儿，突然拔出全部，再深深撞回那处，才做了一次吕焕雄就湿漉漉得呻吟着受不了。

“哥，哥…轻一点…”

不应该是这样的，吕焕雄掐住了金英助的手臂，可是疼痛着被磨蹭到哪一点的感觉愈发强烈了，穴口被推开的每次都刺激得他想尖叫，越深越软化着，紧紧地咬住了金英助的性器。他还说不出性爱时候更令人愉悦的话来，只是遵从欲望的，没有一点故作矫揉的少年声线低吟，足以让金英助满足到心神不清，不顾他几乎是在啜泣着喊着，尽力地往最娇嫩的地方顶去。

但是果然，还是不够啊…  
金英助有点后悔用了后入的姿势，看不到焕雄的脸，有点拗气地缠住了他的手。他被压得不稳，前端颤颤巍巍地蹭到身下被单上，瘙痒却不止渴，呻吟里都带着可怜。跪着的膝盖被强行分的更开的时候吕焕雄觉得自己马上就要被弄散了，贴在他腰侧的手，揉弄到他紧绷的腿根和臀肉，刻意地忽略了被粗糙床单摩擦得发红的器官，又绕到胸前。金英助不理睬，连向着腺体的顶撞都轻了，几乎要拔出来。

他不知道金英助想要什么，崩溃边缘无意识地念出几个字来。

“…呜呜…不要，帮帮我…”

他的声音含含糊糊地，引着金英助俯身看，半张脸陷进床单里，一半盯着金英助的眸子发出水亮的光来，嘴里因为承受不住金英助的欺负咬住了被单，唇红齿白间床单被唾液粘湿了一片，从那中间不断吐出游丝一般的柔软声音，好像浑然不觉自己刚刚说了什么样子的话。

该死的。金英助听见脑子里那根弦断掉的声音。

吕焕雄最后在他手上释放出来的时候终于还是哭了，打着泪嗝转着头不让金英助看，金英助抱着亲着安抚了好一会才停。

后来他连呼吸都没有平复就睡着了，金英助抱着去洗澡涂药也没太醒，肩胛骨突出地印在背上，旁边有一小快他刚刚吮出的红痕。

即使是翅膀被他折断了，他也想让天使留在他身边。


End file.
